


Worth Every Penny

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Slash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Worth Every Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Draco woke when Harry rolled over but, rather than open his eyes, he rolled closer again, throwing an arm—and a leg—over Harry's bed-warm body.

"Gotta spend a penny," Harry replied, sitting up and pulling his legs out from under the duvet.

Draco's eyes snapped open. "Oh?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco. "I suppose you do as well."

"Funny that." Draco threw back the duvet and tried to focus on pissing so he wouldn't get too hard to do so. Of course, thinking about pissing was what _made_ him hard so it was a losing battle.

Harry eyed Draco's hardening cock. "Looks like I'm going first."

"No complaints from me," Draco said as they stepped into the en-suite. He couldn't wait to get under that golden spray.

"Ha!" Harry said, turning on the tap. "You always find something to moan about."

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped into the large tub, dropping to his knees. "I thought you had an urgent _need_ to attend to."

The look Harry gave Draco was filthy and made Draco's cock throb in his hand. "I guess you're right."

Harry stepped into the tub and took a deep shuddering breath as he gripped his prick and took aim.

"Fuck, yes," Draco murmured as he leaned forward into the stream, rubbing the warm piss over his chest and stroking himself with his other hand, the strong scent filling his nostrils. 

Why Draco found it so arousing he wasn't sure. Perhaps because it was forbidden. _Dirty_. 

Maybe because it was intimate. He couldn't do this with just anyone. 

Harry flicked his prick up, splashing Draco's neck and chin before pointing it straight for his cock. 

Draco's hand flew over his cock, the warmth of Harry's piss slicking his length. 

Harry reached out with his free hand and tipped Draco's head back. "Come on, Draco, faster," he said, encouraging him. "I want to see you come."

Draco let his eyes fall closed as the first drops of come burst from his cock just as the last drops of piss fell from Harry's. 

Draco rested his head on Harry's thigh, catching his breath.

"God, you're gorgeous like that," Harry said, carding his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Now my knees hurt," Draco grumbled as he got to his feet.

"See? I told you," Harry said with a grin. "You always find something to complain about." Then he pulled Draco into a kiss, his cock hard against Draco's hip.

"Mmm." Draco gave Harry's cock a stroke. "I think we should switch positions, see how you like it down there."

"You know I love it," Harry whispered then nipped Draco's earlobe before dropping down in front of him.

Seeing Harry on his knees, stroking himself, and waiting for Draco to piss all over him had to be the filthiest thing Draco had ever seen. 

All right maybe not _the_ filthiest, but it was one of his favourites.

Draco took a deep breath and relaxed, sighing as the stream hit Harry square in the chest.


End file.
